


How the Omega Was Won

by Amebb42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Kidnapping, F/M, Patented Daydream Charms (Harry Potter), Smut, Tropes, WWW New Product, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amebb42/pseuds/Amebb42
Summary: When Hermione presents as an Omega, she is appalled to discover that the Alphas usually fight amongst themselves and whoever is strongest takes the Omega. The Weasley twins help her come up with a way to "try out" the local Alphas and choose for herself. They might have left out a few details of where she will find herself within this new product of theirs.
Relationships: Anthony Goldstein/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 19
Kudos: 127
Collections: DFW Tropes Fest: Double Trouble





	How the Omega Was Won

**Author's Note:**

> This was a big challenge! Neither of these tropes are anything I would ever choose to write by myself, but finding a way to combine them was kind of hilarious. 
> 
> At various points in the writing process, I received advice and beta-ing from Whitney Hancock, Astrangefan, megamegaturtle, and highlyintelligentblonde. I appreciate you all!
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter, anything about alpha/omega dynamics that may belong to someone, or any of the things I shamelessly stole from various Westerns.

Hermione banged on the Head Girl’s door as hard as she could. She was out of breath and felt a distinct fear she couldn’t explain. She felt...hunted. 

It had started at 2:07am - the exact minute of her birth. Her eyes flicked open and she realized her body was twisted in the sheets, heat radiating from her. She must be feverish, she thought. But then this seemed like something different. Something...primal, elemental, something dark and...sexual. Her chest was heaving and she could tell her knickers were wet with desire.

For whom, though? Where had these thoughts and feelings come from? Hermione almost never experienced dreams about any boy in particular. Even when she had her years-long crush on Ron before their tension-obliviating kiss during the battle, she hadn’t ever had dreams about him like that. At the moment, she was focused on school and not interested in anyone particularly. Her body had been reacting more to some of the older boys, she had noticed, but they had also all filled out over the time since she and her boys went on the run last year. Even the ones she had seen at the battle seemed to have grown and become more confident in themselves and their bodies since she last saw them. It was confusing, but Ginny had pointed out there was no shame in enjoying the eye candy.

Ginny. This was why she needed Ginny. Even though it was barely 4 in the morning, Hermione knew her friend would be able and willing to help her figure out why she was suddenly a giant ball of hormones. At least, she hoped she would be willing. The longer she stood here, the more desperate Hermione felt. She could feel herself panting - now because of her arousal rather than how fast she had run here. She thought she heard footsteps moving up the hallway and she wondered if they could hear her heart beating or smell how wet she was. Where the hell had that thought come from? What was wrong with her?

Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal Ginny in her pink bathrobe. “Hermione? What’s wrong?”

Hermione stumbled into the room, pushing Ginny aside and slamming the door closed, flourishing her wand for a string of locking spells. Ginny’s face looked alarmed as she spun back around and placed a hand to Hermione’s forehead. “Are you ill? You practically burned me when your hand touched my shoulders!”

“I’m being followed!” Hermione explained. “At least - I think I am. I heard footsteps. I’m being...hunted. They want to touch me and I...I want them to. I don’t know what’s going on, Gin. Help me!”

Ginny blinked for a moment before herding her panicking friend to the couch in the Heads’ Common Room. “I’m just going to make us some tea and then you can explain what’s happened.”

So that’s what they did. Starting with waking up, Hermione went over her last couple of hours, though it felt like half of her explanations didn’t make sense. The longer they talked, the hotter she felt and the more she could feel her body wanting to be touched. Ginny was nodding along with a puzzled look when suddenly Hermione saw a look of dawning realization in her friend’s eyes. 

“You turn 19 today, don’t you?” Ginny stated, her tone slightly awed. 

“Yes. What difference does that make?”

“Coming of age.”

Hermione gave her a puzzled look. “Ginny, we’re adults at 17, remember?”

“Legally, yes, but certain...populations don’t fully come of age until their 19th birthday.” Ginny’s eyes looked like saucers. “We need to talk to Mum. Thank goodness I’m Head Girl and can use the floo in here.”

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco had been restless for the last several days. He knew Theo and Blaise had been on edge as well and had noticed several of the other boys having clear issues. He could tell when he met the eyes of some of the others that they, too, recognized this for what it was - an Alpha problem. They were all of age and all crammed into a single room together. It made sense, especially when you considered they were all new Alphas, unaccustomed to controlling their urges. 

But this morning, when he woke suddenly at 2:07am and could smell an intoxicating scent in the air, he couldn’t help but wonder if it was something more. He sat up in bed and realized immediately that he wasn’t the only one. His ears were hyper-sensitive and he knew that there were others in the room, awake and scenting the air. All Alphas. What the hell was that scent?

Almost two hours had gone by, tossing and turning, before someone left the girls’ dorm across the hallway and scurried out of the eighth year’s common room. The scent went with her, whoever she was. Before he knew what he was doing, Draco was out of bed and moving toward the door. Again, he wasn’t the only one. He began to growl low in his throat as he faced off against Blaise and Anthony Goldstein. Theo was awake, too, and Neville Longbottom, but both of them had stepped back somewhat. Alphas, but conceding they were not the strongest ones. In the darkness, he could tell there were a couple of others standing by their beds, but he didn’t know or care who they were as they weren’t part of the fight he was about to have. 

Blaise was inching closer to the door, his nose in the air, when Draco leapt toward him. “You won’t have her first,” Draco snarled. “Mine.” 

The response was not what he had hoped. Blaise threw back his head and laughed. Draco couldn’t tamp down the rage he suddenly felt. He widened his stance, shifting his body so that he could lunge. The laughter stopped and their eyes met. Blaise was moving to fight as well. It was at that moment that they both sensed movement near the door and realized that Anthony had slid past them. Without waiting for them to react, he threw the door open and took off at a sprint across the common room and out into the hallways. 

Taking one last second to glare and snarl at one another, Blaise and Draco raced to catch him before he got to the prize first. Draco was dimly aware that the other Alphas were following behind them as well. He tried to think rationally about what he was doing, but that part of his brain was having a hard time engaging - until it wasn’t. The crowd of eighth year Alphas were standing together in the hall outside the Heads’ dorm, some of them looking quite confused about how they came to be there. Draco knew what had happened. His Alpha was strong and he was well-trained in recognizing its idiosyncrasies. The scent had vanished as though the person was just...gone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione tumbled out of the floo into the welcome scents and sounds of the Burrow. The burning she felt in her skin eased off just slightly now that they were away from the castle. She could hear Molly moving pots and pans around in the kitchen and smell a delectable breakfast coming together. Ginny was soon through behind her and brushing past, yelling for her Mum. It was not quite 6 in the morning, Hermione realized with a start.

“Ginny?” Molly’s voice sounded both excited and concerned. “What are you doing here, dear? Hermione! What’s wrong?”

“Mum, I think...Hermione isn’t feeling quite right, really overheated and it sounds like...I mean, I’m not sure, but...she turns 19 today.” 

It took only a moment for Molly’s eyes to go from confused to a look of deep understanding. “Oh, you dear thing,” she wrapped Hermione in a hug. “Let me get you some tea and breakfast. You sit down and tell me all about it.”

Hermione didn’t feel like eating, but she knew it was senseless to argue with Molly, so she nibbled at the plate of food she was given while explaining everything she felt and that had happened since she woke. When she was done, she could tell Molly was a little uncomfortable. 

“Ideally, dear, this is something girls know could happen from the time they’re quite young. It’s not exactly common, but always a possibility. It appears, Hermione, that you are an Omega.”

“What?” she replied. She couldn’t make her mouth squeeze out the fifty other questions that were fighting to get out. Of course she had heard of the hierarchy between Alphas and Omegas. Most people were Betas, and most Alphas happily settled with a Beta. They always wanted, however, to have an Omega of their own. That’s what the books said. That owning an Omega was better than anything. OWNING. Hermione had no desire to be owned.

Molly gently said, “You have now come of age as far as the hierarchy is concerned, and you are presenting as an Omega. I know there are a lot of things said about Omegas, but know that most are exaggerated. Unfortunately, the symptoms at the first presentation are not. Omegas are designed, biologically, to call Alphas until one of them claims you and offers their protection.”

“But. What if I don’t want their protection?” Hermione asked, blinking back tears. Her body was feeling overwhelmingly hot again, but she was trying to push the feelings to the back of her mind. “I don’t want to be owned by whichever man gets to me first. I want a choice.”

“A choice of what?” a sleepy voice came from the kitchen doorway. Fred, with George right behind him, both looked curious.

Hermione watched them warily, wondering if she would need to run, but they were just watching her and Ginny quizzically. “Shouldn’t you two be at Hogwarts?” George asked when no one said anything for a moment.

“They’re Betas, dear,” Molly said, seeing that Hermione looked frightened and ready to run, “nothing to fear. And Arthur has gone to work already. If Bill or Charlie were here, there would be a problem, but they aren’t.”

“Wait,” George said, “are you saying...”

“...our little Hermione is an Omega?” Fred let out a low whistle of astonishment. Both boys were staring at her with wide eyes.

“I’m not an exhibit at a zoo,” Hermione snapped, more harshly than she had meant. The heat in her body was overwhelming. Fred and George, much as she loved them both, were also causing her distress. She had been nursing a crush on one of them or the other for years. While her brain still found them appealing, the physical attraction was suddenly gone. Completely.

Molly placed a hand consolingly on her adopted daughter’s arm. “I know this is a bit much to take in, dear. I’ve never heard of a muggleborn being an Omega or I would have taken the time to talk about it. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Molly,” Hermione managed to say. “I’m sorry, George and Fred. I didn’t mean to be angry at you.”

Pulling away from an intense discussion the two of them had been having in the corner of the room, Fred said, “Raging hormones. We understand. Listen...there’s something we’ve been working on.”

“You said you want a choice,” George chimed in.

“The thing with Omegas,” Fred went on, “is that the Alphas fight over them and then the first one to reach her marks her as their own.”

“We think, though,”

“If we could put you behind strong enough wards,”

“That we have a way for you to kind of try them out without letting them claim you,” George finished.

“What is it?” Hermione felt like she might be hyperventilating from the heat, but she needed this possibility. She was not letting just anyone have her.

“You’ve tried our Wonder Witch Patented Daydream Charms, right?” Fred asked.

“Oh, she has!” Ginny confirmed, giggling.

“Well, we’re starting a line for Wizards as well. And...for couples - where more than one person goes into the daydream together. We’ve got some here at the Burrow that we’ve been working on. Maybe...I think, we could let you and the Alphas in together and you could...spend time with each one. That way, you can experience them and choose the one you prefer.” George looked almost shy as he explained. 

“We’ll need to do some modifications to make sure it works the way you need it to, but we have some made up that we can use as a base.”

“Are you sure you won’t blow her up, boys?” Mrs. Weasley asked. She looked both proud and worried. 

“We’re sure, Mum,” they answered in unison.

“Well. Do your modifications. Hermione, we need to make some arrangements.”

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco at first wasn’t sure why he was standing outside the Headmistress’ office. Then the other Alphas began gathering. The scent wasn’t as obvious, but he was drawn to it - to her - nonetheless. He wished he knew who it was. It would have been smart to look around all of his classes and note who was missing, but he couldn’t focus enough. He was slipping into a rut. If the scent disappeared again, he needed to spend some time with Pansy. Or Daphne. Anyone, really. He needed to be able to think.

“I think you all need to understand that whoever she is, she belongs to me,” Blaise suddenly announced. They had all been studiously ignoring one another until now. 

Draco felt himself going feral. “No. I will have her.”

“Don’t you both think this is a little too redundant until we have her here to fight over?” Anthony was leaning nonchalantly against the wall. He didn’t seem as perturbed by the whole thing as Draco and Blaise. He was interested. He undoubtedly wanted an Omega, but her scent must not be pushing him into a rut. Draco wondered if this meant Anthony was the stronger Alpha.  
Draco wasn’t sure he could handle it if that were true. This was the fourth time he had been around an emerging Omega, but the first time he had felt every bit as wanton as the Omega was supposed to be. He felt like he was going to fall apart if he couldn’t touch her, mark her. His knot hurt. He had tried to take care of it earlier, but it seemed like pleasuring himself almost made the longing more intense. It was supposed to help.

Blaise was still talking, pompously going on about how she belonged to him and all the ways he knew this one was his. Draco couldn’t focus on the exact words, just their intent. He felt wild and out of control with his need to shut the man up.

They were on the ground, teeth bared and fists flying, when Professor McGonagall appeared out of the gargoyle staircase. She made a disgruntled noise and both boys pulled away. Blaise was limping, with a split lip. Draco had a black eye and broken nose. McGonagall glared at them over her glasses. 

“I understand that you aren’t entirely in control of yourselves at this time. However, you must endeavor to behave more appropriately.” Her stern tone changed. “Our new Omega has a different approach to the current situation than has probably ever been attempted previously. She is not interested in allowing whoever gets to her first to claim her.”

The boys - all of them - stared at her in shock. Omegas were assumed to want the strongest Alpha they could get. Everyone knew that meant the Omega couldn’t pick the Alpha personally. How would that even work?

From her robes, McGonagall pulled a variety of long, slim boxes out of her robes. “These are Weasley Wizard Wheeze products, modified for the situation. If you wish to purchase one, you can join our Omega in this daydream world.”

“We have to buy our way in?” Anthony asked, incredulous.

“If it makes you feel better, the Omega was against it, willing to pay, but overruled by myself and other adults concerned for her well-being. It is important that the Alpha involved has the means to take care of her. Although the Weasley brothers were also willing to donate their products for her sake, they deserve compensation for their hard work. Now, are any of you interested?”

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione nervously waited while the twins fiddled with the daydream. She was thankful for them, but the tricky spellwork was definitely taking longer than she had hoped. She was in a small room off of the headmistress’ office. McGonagall had conjured a bed for her to rest on while in the daydream. There was a small table next to it where she could put her wand and the glass of water they would have ready for her after. She was constantly parched from the heat radiating through her body. 

“Right, then,” George began, “This will be different from our normal daydream charms because it doesn’t end until you want it to, with just the whispered Finite - early if they’re bothering you or later if you’re enjoying yourself. The characters also have more autonomy than normal.”

“They will be able to help you with your heat - McGonagall helped us get the spellwork for that right, so you can have some relief from your time with each Alpha,” Fred added with a blush.  
“But they can’t mark you, so you’ll be safe from any of them claiming you.”

“There’s just one little thing you’re probably not going to like much,” Fred said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s your fault, really,” George remarked with a wink, “never should have introduced us to the telly.”

“This started as one of our experimental daydreams for men. It’s…uh...a Western.”

Hermione stared at them with her jaw open. Her father had loved old Westerns, so she was quite familiar, but what on earth were they thinking? Why would British wizards want to daydream themselves into a Western? She internally shrugged. She didn’t understand their reasoning, but she was fine with Westerns.

“You know, like American Wild West. Cowboys and all that,” Fred explained, slightly nervous that she wasn’t speaking.

“It was what we had at home,” George added. 

Fred looked like he was about to say something more, but George nudged him and they had a silent conversation before turning to give her identical winning smiles. Hermione knew that nothing good ever came of those smiles, but what could she do? This was her only chance to have a say in who she would spend the rest of her life with. Part of her wanted to feel bitter, but a deeper, more primal part was purring with the thought of settling down with her own Alpha.

She just nodded at them and said a tight, “It will be fine.” Everyone wished her the best and stepped outside of her little room, locking and warding her in. With a final sigh, Hermione closed her eyes and put the charmed candy in her mouth, feeling it melt as she slipped into another time and place in her head.

Hermione was in a room dominated by a four poster bed, decorated in faded red bedding. It could have been rich looking, but mostly struck her as tacky. There was a dressing table against the wall, covered in perfumes and frilly...things Hermione wasn’t sure the purpose of. Near the bedroom door was a settee that matched the bedspread. There was a window with no glass in it, she noted as she headed over to it. She looked to see if she could figure anything out about where she was and where her Alphas might be. She needed one of them. Now. She couldn’t see anything at first, so she leaned out the window. 

The catcalls began from men on the street below. Hermione felt her eyes widen as she looked down at herself. She was going to murder the twins when she got her hands on them. A brothel. She was a worker in a brothel in the Wild West. She was a barely dressed worker in a brothel in the Wild West and she was leaning out her window, giving the men on the street a lovely view of her assets. Now she understood why they thought wizards would be interested in this.

Her fury was cut off when she heard deep, Alpha voices rumbling downstairs. She wasn’t sure how she knew that, but she was suddenly out the door, down the hall, and rushing halfway down the stairs. She came to an abrupt stop when she saw Anthony Goldstein, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy standing below her, arguing with the Madam, an older woman who looked oddly like Professor McGonagall. The three men were dressed as cowboys. She was surprised to see that, of the three of them, Malfoy looked most like a real cowboy. His clothes looked a little worn, his hat, though large, looked like it had been worn for years. Blaise somehow managed to look tall, dark, and Italian even in cowboy attire. Anthony, she suspected, was a wealthy landowner in this fantasy world.

They each intended to see her first. The Madam looked to her, allowing her to choose. Well, if she had her pick, it wouldn’t be a snake. Blaise scowled angrily. Malfoy, surprisingly, just looked like he was in pain, staring at her with his eyes full of longing.

Anthony smiled as he was allowed to head up the stairs and followed her down the hall to her room. Hermione had no idea how she was managing to keep her fancy knickers on long enough to make it into the room. Her legs were wet with the slick that Omegas naturally made in response to an Alpha nearby. She was panting with need and her skin was burning.  
Hermione had every intention of sitting down on the settee in her room and talking to each Alpha for a while, getting to know them before getting into bed with them. Her body, however, wasn’t interested in that idea and she couldn’t fight it any longer. It had been less than 24 hours since this change began and she was almost mindless with lust.

As soon as the door closed, her mouth was on Anthony’s, her body pulling him toward the bed. He let her lead the way, but when they were close enough to the bed, he swept an arm under her legs and threw her down. Without taking the time to unfasten anything, Anthony ripped her bodice, exposing her tight nipples. 

“Please Alpha,” she whined. “Please touch me.” Hermione pushed her knickers down. He stepped forward, sliding a finger inside her while his other hand mauled her breasts and she could no longer focus enough to get them all the way down her legs. 

Anthony laughed at her as she tried to press her body in closer, make his finger move more intensely inside her. He was just barely teasing her, an evil grin on his face as he also pulled away from her desperate kisses. His angelic golden hair and piercing blue eyes made her pant. Looking at him sent more slick down the insides of her legs to join the already soaked knickers at her knees.

“Hmmm. You have entirely too much leverage to try and take what you want,” Anthony said. He spread her legs as far as her knickers would allow. 

“I could rip these off Omega,” he told her, “but I won’t. Not here.”

“Please Alpha,” she begged. Hermione needed release. That was part of what this was supposed to be about. “Please, I’ll do anything you want.”

He chuckled. “You’ll do anything I want anyway, Omega.”

In the next moment, his strong arms picked her up from the bed. A hand closed around her throat as he slammed her into the wall. Anthony was much larger than her, so no matter how she fought, she couldn’t get away from him. He was holding her tight enough that she couldn’t make noise, but not quite tight enough to cut off air completely. She felt her slick increase at the sensation, though her brain was panicking.

“Listen, little Omega. I own you. I own Hermione Granger. That’s how this works. All of these ridiculous hoops you’ve made us jump through just mean that you’re going to regret me being the one. That Zabini bloke would have won if we had to battle it out. Now you’re mine. And I’m not taking you here in this nasty whorehouse.”

As he let go of her throat, she whispered “Finite” with all her magical intent behind it. Anthony was definitely not getting her.

Nothing happened. 

Anthony began to laugh. “You trusted the Weasley twins not to fuck this up? I bet I can mark you too. We’re going to find out once I get you back to my ranch.” While he said this, he produced rope from an inner pocket and began to bind her hands, pulling her knickers up as he finished.

With that, he tossed Hermione over his shoulder and maneuvered the two of them out the open window. Improbably, they leapt out onto the back of a stagecoach conveniently driving by. All the townspeople were shouting as Anthony punched the driver, and took over steering the coach, pulling her close beside him on the wildly bouncing seat. Hermione didn’t fight him, terrified that he would let her go and she would fall to her death under the horses or the wheels of the coach.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Granger. He couldn’t believe it was her. She was the least submissive woman he had ever met. How could she be an Omega? It certainly made sense that this particular Omega was not willing to simply submit to the natural order of things. Yet, he felt a tug at his heart when he saw her standing on the staircase above them. His libido had responded as well, of course. He was desperate to touch her because she was his Omega. An Omega, he amended in his head. No matter how much he felt like she was his, he had to remember that she wasn’t likely to choose him. Every inch of him burnt at that thought - a fire that spread pain, anger, and frustration. He didn’t just want her as his Omega. He suddenly realized he wanted Hermione Granger - fancied her - and he wanted her to want him, Draco Malfoy. These feelings, both the emotional and physical ones, were too overwhelming. He had to do something.

Draco’s first thought was to order a different whore from the Madam. This was a fantasy, it wouldn’t hurt anything and it would satisfy the worst urges of his rut until it was his turn with the Omega. He hoped. But then there was a thud from the room upstairs. Her room. He felt panicked. He didn’t know why. He didn’t have a clue how he knew something was wrong, but he did.

He turned and raced out the front door of the brothel, leaping straight into the saddle of a beautiful grey horse who seemed to know him. Above his head, someone leapt out the window and onto a passing stagecoach. As the driver and this outlaw began to fight for control, the horses balked and the coach bolted forward, out of control. He could see his lady, his Omega, fighting for a handhold up on top, fear radiating from her.

“Hi ho Silver, away!” Draco cried as he turned his own horse around and chased after the rampaging stagecoach. They were well out of town by the time he caught up. Silver was clearly a superior animal, pulling up next to the coach and staying still while Draco threw himself off of her and onto the back of the stagecoach. After catching his breath for a moment, he began to climb to the top. He had lost his cowboy hat by this time, but had a length of rope slung over his shoulder. 

As he cleared the top, Granger looked back at him. Her beautiful chocolate eyes were still huge with fear, but the look she gave him also held heat. He almost forgot where he was for a moment, before realizing he needed to focus on his goal. Pulling the rope from his shoulder, he quickly fashioned a lasso, and began to swing it, making short work of capturing Anthony.

When the rope settled around him, the man dropped the reins completely. The coach was suddenly a complete runaway. Hermione shrieked as the horses veered off the road, heading toward another path with a bridge crossing a river. Draco knew this was an opportunity, however frightening it looked. He made his way up to the front, holding Hermione in his arms for the first time. 

Not getting distracted was nearly impossible. Even if she had been wearing real clothes, her intoxicating scent would have made it difficult. That she was barely dressed and what she did have on had been torn by that bastard before him made Draco both furious and achingly hot for her. Thank goodness there was a river nearby - they needed to jump in it as their only means of escaping the coach. 

Timing it perfectly, he threw the two of them to the right as hard as he could, landing in the deepest part of the water where they could easily swim to the shallower area and climb out. He could tell by the glint in her eye that the very bedraggled Hermione Granger wanted to tell him straight off. She stormed up to him, still ankle-deep in the water. His head snapped to the left as her palm smacked across his cheek.

His ears were ringing and he was fighting for something to say when Draco felt her mouth slam onto his, her tongue making immediate contact with his mouth and nudging his lips open. Their tongues were wrestling, their lips massaging one another. She pulled back from him, her chocolate eyes even darker with lust.

Breathless, she whimpered, “Alpha, my alpha. Need you.”

Draco didn’t need to be told twice. His hands were roaming her body, ready to pull the ruined undergarments from her. Her slick was intense enough that the river water wouldn’t wash it all away. Her fingers brushed down his length, massaging his knot and making him pant. They were so wrapped up in each other that they were unaware they weren’t alone until they heard a click.

There was a man with a gold star pinned to his shirt standing on the bank of the river. “Back away, stranger,” he said to Draco. “The little lady here belongs to our town and Mr. Zabini has been generous enough to let me know you kidnapped her and help track you down.”

“I did not kidnap her!” Draco insisted, indignant.

“He didn’t,” she added.

“Now, Miss Mione,” the sheriff said. He looked tremendously like a portly Ron Weasley, “I know you might be a little confused by this man…”

“No!” she cried. “There was another man who had...paid for my services. Anthony. He was the one who kidnapped me. This man rescued me!”

Blaise stepped forward. “I think we can best sort this out back in town.” He hauled Hermione up on the horse in front of him, running his hands over her body as he did. The sheriff grinned at him and tipped his hat. Draco had to walk alongside them as best he could. He could see Zabini and the sheriff muttering to each other, and Hermione staring back at him with wide, frightened eyes.

When they made it back to town, the sheriff announced, “Folks, Miss Mione was kidnapped earlier. Now she’s a bit confused, so we’re gonna figure out who’s the best man for her our way. Mr. Blaise here versus the Stranger.”

Draco found himself standing at one end of the only street in town while Blaise stood at the other end. He had his wand at the ready. Wait. Not quite a wand. Gun. That’s what the muggles called these things. He was a cowboy and a gunslinger. Draco knew he could be faster on the draw than that bastard. The sheriff had backed up into the local saloon, looking smug.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Hermione couldn’t believe this was happening! The last few hours had been terrifying. How had the twins talked her into this? It was awful and she couldn’t figure out how to get out. She had learned what she needed to know. Draco Malfoy was her Alpha. He was everything she needed and a gun fight wasn’t going to prove it. Why wouldn’t her “Finite” work? Maybe she needed a wand? Only no one here had one. It was all Wild West guns. Pistols. She wanted to get her hands on one and stop this charade before one of them got hurt. 

Maybe that was it. Maybe she needed a gun to stop this. Only she didn’t know where to get one. The sheriff was just in front of her, but she doubted she could get one away from him. Instead, she looked to a beautiful grey horse standing placidly nearby. Its coat looked like molten silver. On the side of its saddle was a long rifle, the more practical choice for a cowboy out on the range. Moving swiftly, she pulled on it, quickly flipping it around and setting it to her shoulder. 

She heard Blaise call out to his adversary, “This town ain’t big enough for the both of us!” Hermione had to grit her teeth not to yell out the obvious explanation that it was, actually, not that small of a town and as two adults they could really just try avoiding each other. Logic was clearly not going to win the day here.

As the sheriff began his countdown for the gun fight, she fired her rifle across the town, hitting an old bell in the center and letting it ricochet into the saloon door. The sheriff turned to stare at her with wide eyes. “You’re a scary one, little miss,” he said. 

She whispered “Finite” one more time as she pointed the rifle at him. She was shaking as everything around her dissolved and she came awake on a single size bed in an otherwise plain room. 

Her blood was singing with heat and need. Now that she had chosen her Alpha, knew him in her soul, she needed him even more. She leapt from the bed and stormed across the room to the door, flinging it open. 

She was met by the worried faces of Professor McGonagall, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny as well as the equally eager faces of Fred and George. She scowled at the last two and they immediately began backing away. “I had to get my hands on a GUN before the Finite would work! We started in a brothel! But we didn’t even stay there! He kidnapped me on a stagecoach and the horses were running away and Draco saved me!”

“Draco?” Hermione wasn’t sure which voices said it, only that it was several.

“Draco,” she confirmed. “I need him. Now. He is my Alpha. I choose him.” Her voice was filled with longing, but still strong. “I will deal with the two of you later,” she said, wagging a finger at the twins and their matching grins.

Professor McGonagall nodded. She led the way down from her office and along to a hallway Hermione hadn’t known was there. Opening a room, there was a glorious four poster bed, considerably nicer than the one from her brothel bedroom. In the middle of it was Draco Malfoy, just blinking his eyes as he woke.

Hermione didn’t even notice her headmistress leave the room and barely registered the wards being placed outside to keep anyone else from disturbing them. 

“Alpha,” she said, reverence in her voice.

He was off the bed like a shot, rushing to her side and cupping her face in his hands. “My Omega,” he cooed at her. In other circumstances, she would have laughed to hear his voice so gentle and loving. Tonight, she quivered and felt a rush of fluid between her legs. 

Draco’s mouth enveloped hers, nibbling at her to gain entry to her mouth. His hands started on her hips, but quickly made their way under her shirt. He groaned at her heat. One hand worked its way up her back, unclasping her bra in one deft move. He started to slowly inch a hand under her cups, when she pulled abruptly away from him, ripping her shirt and the bra off her body.

“Please, please,” she begged. “Touch me. Everywhere,” she mumbled as her mouth reconnected to his and she fumbled with the button on her jeans. She needed out of her clothes immediately. 

Draco chuckled low in his throat. Under other circumstances, he would have slowed her down, but his skin was heated as well, his rut dragging him along with the mutual need. His hand helped shove the jeans down her legs, hooking her knickers as he went. He let her finish pulling them down as his hand slid along her throbbing slit. It was so slick there was really no need for anything but the rutting, yet Draco held himself back, flicking a finger lazily up and down her center as she squirmed and whined, “Alpha, Alpha, Alpha,” over and over like a mantra.

When he brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked them right in front of her, she cried out. As he nestled a long finger inside her, she fought not to scream his name. Her hands grabbed at his shirt, fiddling with the buttons for a moment before making an agonized sound and ripping the rest open. Her tongue began running over his neck and shoulders and chest. She felt his smile against her chest as he took a nipple into his mouth and rolled his tongue around and over it.

Hermione fell apart - her back arching against him and a coil inside her bounding loose. She couldn’t bring her ragged breathing back under control and Draco was staring at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. His long finger had been still inside her as her body clamped down around it. His smile said he had won the lottery as he suddenly added a second finger and began moving the two of them in a come hither motion, making her buck her hips against him and mewl. 

“Please, Alpha! I need you.”

“But you have me right here,” he purred, though his voice was breathless.

“Inside me, Alpha. I need your knot. I need your seed. Please,” Hermione begged. 

He added a third finger and moved them harder against her front wall until she screamed and came again, her body frantically moving against him. As she came down from her high, Draco undid his belt and dropped his pants, leaving his cock bobbing in front of her - huge and with an already massive knot at the bottom. She gasped when she saw it.

“I...Draco...surely that can’t fit,” she worried, but then moaned and whispered, “oh please, get it in. Whatever you have to do. I need it.”

He grinned, his mouth capturing hers as he lined himself up at her core. Without further warning, he slammed his body into her, sinking all the way in before slowing. Then he pulled her against him, making almost a corkscrew motion with her hips, pushing her just a little over the knot and listening to her gasp. 

Draco pulled back out, nibbling along her jaw, then pushed back in harder, making her cry out as the knot pushed partially in. Back out, this time with several quick shallow thrusts against her front wall, making her cry out again in orgasm. Her third? Fourth? He had lost count. She was such a good, responsive little Omega. He praised her as his tongue and teeth made their way across her neck.

He wanted to slam all the way in, over and over, but he knew that would be more stimulation than he could stand this time. A single thrust of the knot all the way in and he would be done for this first round. He sucked in the skin between her neck and shoulder, just the spot he would mark, as he took his time lining up for that final thrust. He was teasing her, listening to her moan and whine and beg. 

Then he growled at her and surged forward, his huge cock impaling her all the way, his knot completely inside her and both of them keening from the pain and pleasure of it. He couldn’t have pulled back out if he had wanted and he felt himself emptying into her for long minutes, her squirming against him in a never ending orgasm of such intensity that it prolonged his own release. As they rocked together in ecstasy, he bit into her, marking her as his own forever more.

An Omega. His Omega. He had never actually believed he would have this. Draco and Hermione stared at one another and knew, for the first time, that they were exactly where they were meant to be.


End file.
